Sickness
by Alex.n.Jo.DiNozzo.n.Faz.Cullen
Summary: Kate's sick and Tony's looking after her but what happens after they get some bad news?
1. Chapter 1

****

A/N:

Hey guys.....it's been a long time since we uploaded a new story.....this baby just came to mine one night as I was lying in bed.....I was like....."Hmmmmmm what if Kate got really sick?"...anyways......This chapter is dedicated to Faz who is in France at the moment....love you........r&r.....

* * *

He walked into the bedroom to see her still sleeping peacefully. Last night she'd been up vomiting and wasn't getting any better. The doctors gave her a couple of weeks but he prayed for a miracle. He prayed to all the saints, Jesus, Mary and God. He wanted her to get better…needed her to get better. When she had been first been diagnosed he held onto her as they both cried. She was his best friend and losing her would end his world. They took each day as is it came. He went with her to all the appointments and went to all the chemo sessions to sit with her. He had even moved into her apartment to help her out. He'd hold her as she vomited and smooth her hair as he soothed her tears and rocked her to sleep. It was unfair. What had she done to deserve this? 'Only the good die young' Billy Joel was right. She was good and dying. It wasn't that she was his best friend but he loved her with all his heart. After nearly watching her die in the Ari case had confirmed it. He needed her around to keep him on the straight and narrow. To kick his ass when he became too much, to calm him down when he was angry. He needed her to know how much he loved her. He sat and watched her for a while and started to pray.

"Lord,

Please keep Kate here on earth. I know I may not deserve it but I love her. That's got to be enough. Right? I need her. She's my best friend and my life. Please don't take that away from me."

A lone tear fell onto his cheek. He took one look at her then rummaged in his bag and took out his rosary beads and prayed once again.

"Tony…," she coughed, "Tony…"

She looked to her left and saw a sleeping Tony in the chair next to her bed. She smiled. Even after all they had been through, he still wouldn't sleep in her bed. She found it sweet that he didn't want to invade her privacy. She slowly rose of her pillow and touched his face. He opened his eyes and stared at her, getting lost in her warm brown eyes, staring straight into her soul.

"Hey, how long have you been awake?" he asked as he shifted in his chair.

"Not long. How long did you sleep tonight?"

He glanced at the clock on her bedside table, "Ummm, four hours…five maybe."

"Oh, Tony. You should really get some rest. What were you doing?"

He shifted his gaze to his feet, "I was praying," he replied, sheepishly.

"Tony, you don't have to do that for me."

"Yes, I do, Kate. It's the only thing that gives me hope. I can't lose you." He whispered.

Kate sighed. She wanted to spend her last few weeks of life having fun. Of course she didn't want to die but that's what was going to happen.

"Tony," she touched his cheek and pulled his face up.

His baby blue eyes were filled with tears, "Don't tell me it will be ok, Kate. It won't be ok. You're dying, Kate and that's not ok. It will never be ok."

"Oh, Tony." She sighed as she pulled him into a hug. She held him and soon found herself in tears. He was right. It would never be ok if she died. If she died it would tear his life apart.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys.....long time no update.....I'm really sorry about that but I got grounded so I haven't been on in like a month....this ones kind of a filler but kind of important too.....I don't know....anyways....r&r**

* * *

3 days later:

"Katie, come on. Time to get up, sweetie." Tony cooed as he shook his partner awake. She stirred and looked up at him, "Give me five more minutes."

"I gave you 'five more minutes' ten minutes ago."

She mumbled something incoherent and turned towards the window. Tony smiled. This was their daily routine. He shook her once more, "Come on, sweetheart. It's time to get up. If you don't I'll resort to desperate measures." He warned. She shook her head.

"You asked for it." He replied as he stripped the doona off her body. She shot up and gave him a greasy.

"I've unleashed the Dragon Lady." He laughed as he walked out of the room.

"Bloody wake me up at this stupid hour."

She complained every morning but if it stopped she'd definitely miss it.

"Ahhh, it has awoken." Tony yelled as she walked into the kitchen.

"Tony, I'm not feeling to crash today. I don't feel like being the main attraction today."

"Baby, you'll always be the main attraction…where ever you go," he said.

She smiled coyly, "Thanks, Tony."

"Any time. Hey, I need a shower. Are you going to be fine without me?" he asked with a hint of worry.

"I'll be fine. Go have a shower, Mr Stinky."

He smiled and kissed her forehead, "What ever, Dragon Lady."

She grabbed his hand, "Hey, Tony. Thanks for everything."

"Anything for you." He squeezed her hand and waked away. She smiled. He was such a God send.

* * *

Later that day:

"Hey, Tony. How's Kate?" McGee asked as he threw the last file onto the 'done' pile.

"She's ok. She felt shitty this morning but it's turned into a good day. Apparently she cooked dinner."

"Cool."

"Is she getting any better?" Abby asked.

"Of course she's not. She's dying, Abby. Only God can save her now but it seems like he's on the some weird powder kick and likes toying with peoples emotions." Palmer rambled.

"Fuck, Palmer. You think I don't know that? I'm watching her die slowly and it's killing me, ok. So stop going on about how God is not listening because I know. If He was, she would be getting better and I wouldn't feel so fucking helpless," he yelled, tears streaming down his face, "You don't see her die a little every day. You don't see the sparkle leave her eyes when she's having a bad day. There are days when she can't even speak or get up and to watch her be so helpless is killing me. Watching my best friend die is something I never wanted to see but I am so you guys could at least try and make it a little easier. I love Kate and she's dying but the worst part is that she doesn't know." He whispered.

"She does now." McGee said as they all looked over Tony's shoulder. Tony spun around to see her standing there. He walked briskly ahead and into the elevator.

Kate stood in shock for a few moments. Did she hear right? Did Tony just confess he loved her? She took a look at the rest of the team and slowly walked to the gym. She

knew he'd be up there. He always went there when he needed to think or wasn't in control of his emotions. It was his safe haven. She walked through the door open and saw him with his head pressed against his locker.

"Tony, what happened back there?" she asked as she walked into the room.

"Nothing."

"It sure didn't look like nothing. You were crying, Tony. You never do that unless you're alone or with me," she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his back, "Tell me what happened."

He turned slowly and wrapped her in his arms, "Palmer was going on about how you weren't getting any better and that God wasn't listening so I lost it. They don't understand what it's like. They see you on your good days when you are back to your usual self. They don't see you after a chemo session or a blood transfusion. They don't understand when it's like."

"I know they don't but what about that last part about you loving me?"

Tony suddenly became tense and ridged, "You weren't supposed to hear that." He replied as he walked away and sat on one of the cots.

"But I did, Tony. Do you really love me or was it a slip of the tongue?"

"God, Kate. Do you really think I'm that shallow? I love you more than I have ever loved anybody. More than I loved Jeanne. You're my everything, Kate. Without you I'd probably be dead or out of my head." He whispered, putting his head in his hands. Once again she stood in shock. So he really did love her. She edged her way to him and placed a hand under his chin, "Tony…Tony…look at me."

He looked up at her, his blue eyes turned a sea blue filled with emotion and tears.

"I loved you for so long, Tony. When you and Jeanne split, I was glad," she admitted, "That meant that we could try and get together but we didn't. I love you, Tony, When you had the plague I couldn't help but think that I would lose you."

A single tear fell onto her face and he brushed it away with his thumb. She looked at him and he too was crying.

"No more pretending?" she whispered.

"No more pretending." He answered.

With that he slowly pulled her towards him and kissed her. At first he was hesitant, not knowing if this was happening but soon the kiss became more passionate. All those years of tension and love came spilling out. After what seemed like several sunlit days they broke apart for air. He continued to hold onto her.

"Kate, promise me something."

"Anything."

"Promise me that you'll never give up."

She looked up at him, "Tony, I don't think I can promise that."

"I know that you can't promise that you'll live forever but promise that you'll never give up hope."

"I promise." She replied as he kissed his lips.

He hugged her close, "I love you, Katie."

"I love you, too."

"Let's go home."

"Yeah. I'm tired and hungry."

He took her hand and they walked back into the bullpen. Everyone stared at the couple as they walked through. Palmer was gawking, Abby stopped typing and McGee fell off his chair.

"See you tomorrow, guys." Tony smirked as they left the bullpen.

"You know we're going to be the gossip topic for a while now."

"Damn straight. I wouldn't want it any other way."

They fell into a comfortable silence as they drove home. Once they had arrived, they ate dinner, making each other laugh and soon it was time to sleep.

"Night, baby." He cooed as he tucked her in and kissed her forehead. He started for the door when she called.

"Tony,"

He turned around, "Yeah,"

"Stay tonight," she asked coyly as she patted the free space on the side of her bed.

He smiled, walked to the bed and held her protectively as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Night, Dragon Lady. I love you."

"I love you, too, Mr Stinky."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, I know it's been a while since I updated this story but things got pretty hectic here.......So here is the next chapter **

* * *

1 month later:

Early Morning:

Tony awoke with a start. His arms were empty and the bed was cold on Kate's side.

"Katie - Pie, baby, where are you?" Tony called as he searched the apartment, "Katie…where are you? This isn't funny."

He began to panic but immediately stopped when he heard her voice, "I'm in the bathroom, Tony."

He raced straight into the bathroom and found her on the floor in feutal position.

"Katie, what's wrong, baby?" he asked as he knelt down and took her in his arms.

"Nothing, just worried about tomorrow."

"Yeah, me too." He whispered.

"I know I promised to never give up hope but I can't help it. I feel like there is nothing to give me faith."

"Well, then let me give you some." Tony replied softly as he carried her into the bedroom.

He placed her on the bed, ran to his room, came back and placed a set of rosary beads in her hands.

"Pray, baby. I prayed for you and you've lived a lot longer than you were supposed to." he instructed.

She looked up at him, tears sparkling like diamonds, "I don't want to do it alone. Will you pray too?" she whispered.

"Of course."

He placed his hands over hers and made the sign of the cross on her then on himself,

"Hail Mary, full of grace," the said in unison.

* * *

Later that day:

"I'm really scared, Tony. What if the results are bad? What if I'm not in remission? What if…" he voice failed.

"Shhhhh, don't give up hope. We have to stay positive. You've survived for months when they only gave you weeks. God was listening last night. I'm sure of it."

"I'm just terrified. What if he wasn't listening? I've never prayed in my whole life."

"Hey, I'm sure he was listening. He always listens in our hour of need and if he wasn't I'm still here. Even though it's your body, I'm fighting it with you, emotionally that is. Whatever the outcome is, I'm here. I'll never leave you."

"I know, Tony, I know."

The couple sat in the oncology ward waiting area. Kate was reading flyers on different diseases whilst Tony was pretending to read a sports magazine. He was reliving the past month that they had spent together. They had been on numerous dates, watched thousands of movies and went on holidays to places they had never been to in America. He smiled. The past month had been pure bliss. He had never felt so happy in his entire life. Granted, they hadn't slept together but he was glad to wait until she was ready. She meant the world to him and if she wanted to wait then he would wait too. That morning he prayed again that the outcome would be good. That she would be in remission and that she would live a long and life with or without him (preferably with him).

"Ms Todd, Doctor Pitt is ready to see you."

Kate looked at Tony and he grabbed her hand as they walked into the room. They both sat in the chairs provided and Kate began to fidget. She was nervous as all hell. What if she wasn't getting better? What if she couldn't defy fate again? What if God wasn't listening? What if He didn't have anymore miracles for her? She shuddered at those thoughts. Tony looked at his partner and grabbed her hands once more. She looked up at him and gave a watery smile.

"It's going to be fine."

"I know." She replied half heartedly

"No, believe me. It's going to be great. I'm here and not going anywhere."

"I know."

"Stop saying that. It's annoying." he replied.

"I know." She giggled.

A smile slipped across his face. She had giggled for the first time today. Definitely a good sign. They fell into a comfortable silence with their intertwined hands as their only means of communication. The door then opened and in stepped the doctor. He was quite young yet looked like he had a life time of knowledge. He had a white coat on which brought out his green eyes.

"Hello, Kate. What has been going on?" Doctor Pitt asked.

"Nothing much. I just want to know the results so I can decide how I can feel." she whispered.

"Well, let's get on with it then." Pitt replied as he sat at his desk and pulled out a file, "Ahh, it's good see you again, Tony. How are you doing?"

"Good considering the circumstances. We just want to know if she's ok or not."

"Well in that case, I'll get right to the point. We have bad news."

"What's the bad news?" Kate asked, eyes wide with fear. She gripped Tony's hand.

Doctor Pitt sighed, took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, "Well,…."


End file.
